Music Of Your Soul
by xX-Star Sapphire-Xx
Summary: Kammie had a great life in Hollow Bastian. That was until she met a strange boy on her roof by the name of Demyx. After that, her life changed completely. DemyxXoc. T for fighting/violence.
1. The First Encounter

Here's a little bit of info of the OC in the story. The story starts after.

**NAME:** Kameron but everyone calls her Kammie

**AGE:** 18 (Demyx is 19)

**LOOKS:** She looks exactly like Rikku from FFX

**CLOTHES:** Again, like Rikku's but a little different. She has the sleeveless orange shirt and the brown shorts with the yellow belt. She also has the green sweatbands on her upper arms along with a black band around her left elbow and fingerless leather gloves. She still has the goggle around her neck but she now has a pouch that hangs of her belt on her right side to hold kunai and shuriken. Same boots too!

**WEAPON:** 2 - foot boomerang with sharp edges that don't hurt her. She keeps in a sheath by her pouch. On her boomerang, there is a handle for her to hold onto it.

**PERSONALITY:** Very fun personality, gets scared easily, she is an awesome fighter when she wants to be. She likes playing pranks on Leon and Cloud. Very hyper. Loves to sing and loves water! Knows hand-to-hand combat

Kammie lives in Hollow Bastion, or Radiant Gardens, with Cloud, Leon, Aerith, Merlin, and her best friend Yuffie. Her and Yuffie always hang out together. They always play pranks and joke around with Leon and Cloud who do the same thing back to them. She know Sora, Donald, and Goofy but she can't remember them.

.: - :.

"Kammie! Kammie! Kammie!" I heard Yuffie scream as she ran into my room and jumped onto the bed where I was asleep.

"What Yuffie?" I whined rubbing my eyes.

"Breakfast is ready!" she explained

"You woke me up at," I looked at my alarm clock,"7:30 for breakfast?"

"Well, Squall wants us to train today and defeat some heartless this morning before we check out the castle."

"Okay. Let me get ready and I'll come down shortly," I told her.

"Okay! Oh and don't forget your boomerang this time!" she laughed and left the room.

"When do I ever forget it?" I yelled.

"A lot!" I heard the whole house yell.

"Thanks, guys! Love ya too!" I laughed.

After I changed and fixed my hair, I ran downstairs and saw Cloud and Leon talking, Cid (I forgot him in the info but he's there too!) and Yuffie stuffing their faces with pancakes, and Aerith making the pancakes. Merlin was no where to be seen.

"Now is everyone ready?" Leon asked when he saw me.

"Good morning to you too, Leon," I said sarcastically. "Just let me grab a flapjack and I'll be ready."

I walked over to the table and grabbed a pancake. I started to eat it when I took Yuffie by the collar of her vest.

"Come on, Yuff. I want to get this over with," I told her walking to the door.

"But, Kammie! I'm not done!" she whined reaching for the food.

"The faster we get rid of the heartless, the faster we can come back here and stuff your face with Aerith's famous pancakes once again," I explained.

"Lets go, Slowpoke!" she exclaimed and ran out the door.

Leon, Cid, and Aerith laughed while Cloud just smirked.

"See you later!" I waved and left. I turned around and noticed Yuffie was no where in sight. "Yuffie! Where are you?!" I called out.

No answer.

"Okay then. I guess I'm on my own. Yuffie won't be able to borrow my clothes anymore but that's fine by me," I purposely yelled out. Then I whispered, "3,2,1."

"I'm here! I'm here!" I heard her yell and jumped in front of me. "You're mean. You know that?"

"Yep! Now let's kill some heartless. Cloud and Leon should be out soon."

"Where should we start first?"

"How about we start heading towards the castle. We're checking it out today anyways."

"Yeah! Lets go!"

After about an hour of fighting, Yuffie and I just got to the Borough.

"Why is Leon making us do this? The heartless never go away! We kill one and five more come in it's place!" I whined to Yuffie who I'm back to back with. I threw my boomerang killing three heartless.

"Leon is mean! That's why! I bet he made us do this just to keep us busy!" She replied throwing her big shuriken.

"You're probably right! The heartless aren't going to stop coming! Not with all the darkness in people's hearts! Where is Leon anyways? And Cloud?"

"I might have an idea where they could be."

We ran to Merlin's house and saw Leon and Cloud relaxing on the couch.

"What do you two think you're doing?!" we yelled.

"Nothing," Cloud responded truthfully.

"Why?" we yelled again in unison.

"That's your training," Leon answered.

"You lied! You said you were coming!" I yelled.

"No, you assumed," he corrected.

"You said 'we'!"

"As in you and Yuffie."

"Why did we have to train?"

"To get stronger. We discovered things called Nobodies. If someone with a strong will gets turned into a heartless, it leaves an empty shell called a Nobody," Leon explained.

"How did you figure this out?" Yuffie asked.

"Merlin just told us."

"Why don't you train?" I asked.

"We're waiting for Merlin," Cloud answered.

"And he's..." Yuffie and I said.

"You two are full of questions," Leon said. "Merlin is at Yen Sid's tower."

"Who's Yen Sid?" I asked.

"I have no idea," he told us.

"So what now?" Yuffie asked.

"We wait," Cloud answered.

"Ooh! What fun!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"I don't know about you but I'm getting food!" Yuffie said already digging through the fridge.

"I'll be upstairs in my room. Yell when Merlin arrives!" I said and ran upstairs but not before I heard Yuffie yell, "WHO ATE ALL THE PANCAKES!?!?"

I ran straight to my window in my room. I opened it and jumped onto the roof three feet below it.

"Finally!" I said relieved. "Silence! Leon and Cloud can't even bug me here! Now I can finally relax!"

I walked to the edge of the roof, sat down letting my legs hang off the side, and laid back. I closed my eyes and felt the sun hitting my face. After a couple of minutes I didn't feel the sun anymore and it suddenly became dark. I opened my eyes and saw someone with a black cloak with the hood on so I couldn't see their face staring at me.

"Ah!" I screamed.

Surprisingly, the unknown person screamed also. I jumped to my feet but lost my balance and fell off the roof. I shut my eyes waiting for the 'splat' when I hit the ground but I didn't have the sensation of falling. I opened my eyes and realized I wasn't falling. I looked up and saw the same person holding my wrist and pulling me up.

Once I was on my feet, I screamed, "I'm alive!"

I laughed along with my rescuer. I could tell it was a guy and he sounded around my age.

"Thank you so much!" I said. "Now, what is my savior's name?"

"Eh, can't tell ya," he responded.

"Why not?!"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because."

"Fine, then can I see your face?"

"Nope!"

"Why?!"

"You sure ask a lot of questions," he stated rubbing the back of his head.

"What's your point? You didn't answer any of them," I pouted. "Come on! I have a right to know at least your name!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

He turned around and hit his forehead with his index finger and said, "Come on, Demyx. Think."

"Ha! I know your name!" I exclaimed.

"Shoot!"

"Since I know your name, I'll tell you mine! It's-"

"Kammie! Merlin's back!" I heard Yuffie shout.

I turned around and yelled back, "Okay! I'll be there in a sec!"

I turned back around and started to say, "Well, I guess you know my name is Kammie now," but he wasn't there anymore.

"Where'd you go?" I said.

"Kammie! Where are you?" Yuffie called out.

"I'm out here, Yuffie!"

She looked out the window and said, "Ooh! Leon's gonna kill you!"

"He's not going to- Why?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know. He's strict. This must be one of his rules," she laughed.

I ran to the window and jumped inside.

"Off to Merlin!" I yelled and we ran downstairs.


	2. Cloud, the Chocobo

"Okay. So you're saying that there is a group of nobodies that call themselves Organization XIII?" I said pacing back and forth in Merlin's House acting like a detective in some old movie. 

"That's right, Kammie," Merlin answered.

"You are also saying that this 'organization' is so strong it controls the weaker nobodies?" I asked using air quotes.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that's all I know." he replied sadly. "I can't even determine if the Nobodies are light or dark since they don't have hearts."

"This means that we must stay away from them so that we won't get into trouble," Leon ordered. Suddenly, him, Cloud, Merlin, Cid, and Aerith all looked at Yuffie and me, but mostly me.

"What's with the staring?" I asked kind of rudely.

"This rule basically goes to you two, but especially you, Kammie," Lean stated.

"Why especially me?"

"You always seem to come across some strange people who end up trying to kill us," Cloud stated simply.

"Nu-uh! Name one!"

"You somehow bumped into Sephiroth at the Coliseum and he tried to destroy Sora, Donald, and Goofy along with you and me," Cloud answered.

"You also ran into some guy named-"

"I only said one, Leon!" I yelled at him. "Anyways, do you really think I will talk to these freaky creatures that might want to kill me?"

Everyone, even Yuffie, gave me a look that said "Do we really have to answer that?"

I just sighed and said, "Whatever. Let's go check out the castle."

Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, and I all left the house and ran to the castle. About halfway there, we probably fought no more than five heartless and Yuffie and I were very angry about this since we were fighting heartless all morning and got no where but then we traveled with the guys and the heartless disappeared. Leon and Cloud seemed to think that the heartless were intimidated by them and Yuffie and I got into an argument with the two egotistical jerks.

"Why do you guys always have to pick on us?!" I yelled.

"Yeah! What did we ever do to you!?" Yuffie agreed.

"To your first question because it's fun," Cloud answered with a small smirk.

"And to your second do we really have to answer that?" Leon replied.

"I guess not," Yuffie said remember the many pranks we have pulled on Leon and Cloud in the past and that was when I suddenly gasped.

"YUFFIE! Remember the time when we stuck feathers in Cloud's hair while he was sleeping?" I exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Yeah!" she laughed with me. "That was hilarious!"

"Haha, real funny," Cloud stated. "Especially when I couldn't get all the feathers out of my hair for days."

Yuffie and I stopped laughing and stared at him. After the dramatic pause, we started to bust out laughing even harder.

"That's right! We called him 'Chocobo' for weeks!" I said while laughing. Yuffie and I were laughing so much that our stomachs started to hurt and we fell to the ground clutching our stomachs still laughing our heads off.

"We're here," Leon said as I saw the huge castle right behind him.

"Great! So where do we start?" Yuffie asked.

Leon then started pointing in directions telling everyone where to go. When he stopped talking, I asked, "Leon, do you even know where you just pointed?"

He gave me a blank stare.

"That answers my question."

After a moment of thought, Cloud suggested to Leon, "Do you think we should pair up Yuffie and Kammie since we know Kammie can't fight?"

"I can too fight!" I argued.

"That's a good idea but she would just be a burden to Yuffie," Leon replied ignoring me completely.

"I can fight, guys!" I yelled at the two imbeciles.

This kept going on for like ten minutes. Leon and Cloud thinking of ways to just annoy me, me arguing with them only to get ignored, and then Yuffie just staring at us three figuring out what's going on.

"Fine! I'll look over there!" I yelled pointing randomly somewhere and stormed in that direction.

I couldn't see it but I could tell that the Leon's and Cloud's faces had looks of achievement written all over their faces and Yuffie still had that stupid blank expression across her face. I continued to storm until I got to an area that I've seen when I would fight heartless. There were a few broken pillars and a cement ground (if you are confused, it's where Sora defeated Demyx the second time).

"Wow," I said amazed by the view. "I guess when you're fighting, you don't notice the beauty in your surroundings."

Suddenly, I heard someone walking up to me from behind. Think that it was Cloud or Leon, I ignored it until they put their hand on my shoulder. It scared me and out of reaction, I flipped their body over mine and they landed on their back in from of me. That was when I realized it wasn't Leon or Cloud, it was someone wearing a black cloak.

"Is that you, Demyx?" I asked hoping that it was.

"Ow," a familiar voice groaned.

"Yep! You're Demyx!" I said cheerfully.

He groaned some more and I noticed he was still on the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Demyx!" I apologized.

As I helped him up, his hood fell off showing his gorgeous green eyes and blonde hair.

_He's kind of cute,_ I thought.

"That's okay," he said dusting off his cloak and realized me staring. "What?"

"Your... Uh..." I pointed to my head gesturing his hood.

He was clueless.

"Your hood, Doofus! I can see your face!" I yelled. When I heard myself yell, I smiled and exclaimed, "I can see your face! Ha! I knew I would see it eventually!"

"Oops..." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"I know what will make you feel better!" I said excitedly.

He looked at me confused as I tapped him on the shoulder.

"You're it!" I shouted and ran in the opposite direction.

"Hey! That's not fair!" he complained and chased after me.

"You will never catch me!" I laughed.

When I didn't hear him chasing me anymore, I slowed down and turned around.

"Where did he go?" I wondered.

"Gotchya!" I heard Demyx yell and tackle me to the ground.

"Aw man! I was so close too!" I whined. "Wow, now I'm tired. That should make Leon happy."

We both stood up and heard some 'clanky' noises behind us. We both turned slowly and noticed that there were heartless behind us.

"I think I'm up for a little bit more running, aren't you, Kammie?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah," I answered. "Wait, you know my name?"

"RUN!" he yelled grabbing my wrist and ran.

I finally got control of my legs and started to run with him.

"Are they still behind us?" I asked in between breaths.

"I don't-"

"AH!" we both screamed as we tripped over a rock and flew forward.

I covered my face getting ready for the pain the heartless were about to put on my but it never came. I looked through my fingers and saw Leon with his gun blade out.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this but thank you so much! You saved our lives!" I exclaimed.

"'Our'? Who else are you talking about?" Leon asked looking around.

"My friend Dem-," I started to answer but when I looked to where he was, he wasn't there anymore. "He was right here! I swear!"

"It's official, Kammie's gone crazy," Leon said to particularly no one.

"Oh shut up! He was one hundred percent real! We were both first playing tag and then we ran into the heartless so we-"

"That's it, Kammie. No more sugary breakfast cereals for you," he joked.

"But he-." I was going to argue some more but I knew it was no use so I sighed and said, "Lets go home."


	3. She Sings!

"Leon! I'm still talking to you! Hey! Don't you roll you're eyes at me. You know I'm telling the-- Why are you walking away? You're ignoring me, aren't you? Leon? Leon!"

Leon walked inside Merlin's house with me close behind, yelling at him. By now, Yuffie and Cloud were home and everyone was watching the television.

"Will someone please shut her up?" Leon begged but he did not make it seem like he was. "She has not stopped talking about her adventures with her imaginary friend."

"He is not imaginary. He is a hundred percent real!" I told him.

"'He'? Your friend's a boy?" Yuffie asked giving me a strange look that immediately changed to a huge grin. "Is he cute?!" she screamed and she hopped, literally, over to me. "Is he? Is he? Is he?"

I smiled and answered, "Yes! He is really cute."

"Of course Kammie will say that. She made him up!" Leon said while plopping onto the couch.

"So what does he look like?" she asked me, completely ignoring a certain brunette.

I stuck my tongue out at Leon which he just rolled his eyes in response.

"He has sandy blonde hair. Um... green eyes..."

"This guys sounds cute!" Yuffie squealed.

"Yuffie, she didn't tell you anything but hair and eye color," Cloud sighed.

"So?" Yuffie said, giving him a clueless expression. "He still sounds cute."

"Whatever. Let's go to Joey's and get some food," Cloud said and began walking out the door, soon followed by Aerith and Leon.

"Are you two coming?" Aerith asked before walking out.

Yuffie and I looked at each other and screamed "Duh!" and ran out the door.

Joey's was everyone's favorite restaurant. On the outside, it looked like a small diner but walk inside and it was basically the same thing. Only better. There was a stage for live bands, a small open area for people to dance, tables everywhere with small lit candles and the list would go on and on.

When we arrived at the restaurant, Joes, the manager, was at the front door.

"Well if it isn't my favorite customers," he greeted with a big smile. "Do you know what today is?"

"It's Thursday, Joey," I told him proudly with Yuffie snickering beside me.

"No. Well, it's that too," he said while bringing a finger to his chin. "Today is Karaoke Night!"

"Karaoke? Since when did you start having a 'Karaoke Night'?" Cloud asked.

"Since Yuffie gave me the idea for one. She already signed up!"

"Yuffie's going to sing?!" I exclaimed while Leon and Cloud started to laugh.

Joey led us to a table inside as Yuffie pouted. "I'm not that bad!" she told the two boys. They gave her a blank stare before continuing to laugh.

"Are you seriously going to sing, Yuffie?" I asked her. No matter how much I hate to admit it, I actually agreed with Leon and Cloud. The last time she sang… well… eh… lets just say it wasn't pretty.

"No. Do you actually think I would do that?" she replied back. Then quickly added, "Don't actually answer that."

Everyone sighed in relief, including me, as we looked at the menus.

"Actually, I signed someone else up," she grinned.

I dropped my menu. "Who did you sign up?"

Yuffie continued to grin as I saw Joey get on stage.

"How is everybody tonight?!" he screamed into the microphone as everyone cheered. "Now tonight is our first every Karaoke Night! Our first contestant is…"

"Please not me. Please not me. Please not me," I repeatedly begged. If I knew Yuffie, which I do, she would have signed me up.

"Kammie!"

"No! Yuffie! I'm going to kill you!" I yelled at her.

"Kill me later. You have to sing now," Yuffie told me and pushed me onto the stage.

Joey handed me the mic and said, "Here ya go! Good luck!"

(This song is "Try"sung by Hayden Panettiere.)

_"You're scared… you'll fall  
sometimes it seems impossible  
but your hopes…and dreams  
are closer than they seem  
Why not?  
Give yourself a chance  
Nothin's gonna hold you back  
Everything you want is right there waiting  
Whatcha wanna do  
Gotta have some faith in you  
Don't you know  
That you can have it all  
If you try  
And you just believe  
You can, you will  
Reach inside  
Don't be scared to dream  
You'll never know until  
Until you try… Just try  
You're fears..and doubts  
They find a way to break you down  
But it's not.. the end  
You get right back up again  
Why not?  
Give yourself a chance  
Nothin's gonna hold you back  
Everything you want is right there waiting  
Whatcha wanna do  
Gotta have some faith in you  
Don't you know  
That you can have it all  
If you try  
And you just believe  
You can, you will  
Reach inside  
Don't be scared to dream  
You'll never know until  
Until you try  
What's the matter with believing that you can do anything..oh  
Take control and make the future what you want it to be  
That's when you'll see?  
If you try  
And you just believe  
You can, you will  
Reach inside  
Don't be scared to dream  
You'll never know until  
Until you  
Try  
And you just believe  
You can, you will  
Reach inside  
Dreams are possible  
Never know until  
Until you try… Just try  
Try"_

I held the mic close to my face as the music started to play. I was really nervous. I never sang in front of a huge audience like this before. Softly, I began to sing the song but as the song continued, my voice grew stronger and I ended up having a fun time. When the song ended, I dropped my arm to my side and smiled at the crowd who were cheering me on.

.:-:.

"You did awesome, Kammie! I can't wait until next week when you perform!" Yuffie screamed as we headed to our bedrooms.

"I don't think there will be another performance from me," I told her.

"Why not?"

"Yuffie, just go to bed. I'm tired and I'm pretty sure you are too," I said, going to my room as she went to hers.

"Me tired? Pft. Yeah right. I never get--" Then suddenly, a loud snore was heard from Yuffie's room.

I looked into her room and found her stretched out on her bed in a deep sleep. I laughed at her position and quietly closed her door.

"Great, now I can--"

"You can what, Kammie?" a deep voice asked.

"Ah! Leon, you scared me!" I exclaimed and lightly hit his arm.

"You're going to sneak out again, aren't you?"

"Well…"

"Do you remember what happened the last time?"

"N-Not really," I lied.

"Oh, I do. You ran into a heartless and yelled for help."

"So. The heartless was huge!" I argued.

"It was a shadow," Leon stated simply while crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, it wasn't. It was black, my height and it had big zig-zaggy ears! Trust me. If it was a shadow, I would have killed it. Good night, Leon," I said and went into my room before he could say anything else.

I opened my window and sat on the window sill.

"Why must he always pick on me? It's not funny."

I looked at the rooftop next to my window and remembered Demyx and how he saved my life.

"I'll go find Demyx! That's what I'll do! But Leon said not to leave the house." I put my arms out as I lifted them up and down as if they were a scale. "Demyx or Leon. Demyx or Leon. Demyx or Leon. Definitely… Demyx."

I jumped out of my room and onto the roof below.

"Now where do I go?" I looked around as I tapped my chin with my finger and tried to find a way off the roof. Little did I know there was an unknown presence behind me. "Ah-ha! A window! Oh wait… that's my room. Hehe…"

I continued to look at the street until I heard something behind me. I turned around and saw a huge grey body that was at least five times bigger than me. It held an upside-down "T" looking weapon.

"That is one big heartless," I gaped before it swung it's weapon at me and I Just barely dodged it. "Are you even a heartless? Heartless are colorful. You look grey and blah."

It swung the weapon at me again and I barely missed it… again. I took out my boomerang and held it in front of my shakily. I looked around for a way out but luck didn't like me at this time.

"Why must this room be so small?" I shined as I dodged another attack.

I desperately continued to look around so I wasn't paying so much attention to the unknown thing. It brought up it's weapon and quickly brought it down. I had no time to move out of the way so I did the only thing I could do. I brought my boomerang over my head to help stop the attack. Then I felt the impact of it's weapon him mine and darkness soon took over me along with the feeling of falling.


	4. The World That Never Was

**The point of view will be now changed to third person PoV instead of first. Oh, and my writing in this will be a different because of the change but don't worry, it won't affect the plot at all.**

.: - :.

Kammie was slowly gaining consciousness from whatever she had done to lose it. It was still a bit blurry for her. One moment, she was up against this huge… thing and the next… nothing. She couldn't remember a thing after that. Was that when she lost consciousness? Kammie wasn't sure. What she knew at the moment was that she was not in her room in Hollow Bastion and Kammie hasn't even opened her eyes yet.

She was laying down on something soft, she guessed it was a bed since that was what Kammie's felt like at home but the bed she was laying on was more stiff. A blanket was not placed on top of her but where ever she was, the air was quite warm so there was no need for it. Kammie did hear different noises in the room like jingling noises that are heard when jewelry was hitting each other and light footsteps impatiently walked back and forth… Footsteps? That meant that--

"Ah!" Kammie screamed as she immediately sat up in the bed she was laying in and opened her eyes. She then stopped screaming when she saw to people in the same black cloak Demyx was wearing before. They seemed surprised that she would scream like she did. Even though they had their hoods up and Kammie couldn't see their faces, their body language showed that they were shocked.

Kammie looked around the room and noticed the light grey walls, light grey concrete floor, light grey furniture… basically everything in the room was light grey. Well except a few small hooks that each held a black cloak. Wait… Light grey everywhere? This looked nothing like her room at Merlin's House.

"Ah!" she screamed again but louder this time. She had no idea where she was. What else was Kammie suppose to do? Sing a happy song?

Both of the strangers rushed over to each side of the bed and each placed a hand over her mouth.

"Would you shut up?" the taller one said in a more demanding tone than a question. "No one is suppose to know you're here. Do you want to get into trouble?"

Kammie looked back and forth from the shadowed faces she saw before she shook her head "no". The two cloaked strangers both took their hands away from her mouth as she continued to look at them both. Then…

"AH!"

The two strangers quickly covered Kammie's mouth once again.

"I thought he told you to be quiet?" the shorter one said as he sighed. He sounded a lot younger than the first voice, and nicer too. "We're not going to hurt you. We actually saved you." Kammie's body relaxed a little bit as he said that. "Now, can you not scream? If anyone figures out you're here--"

Just then, the door flew opened and another person with a cloak, with his hood up, came in. He was panting like a dog so he must have been running.

"Kammie!" he exclaimed and rushed over. As soon as he said her name, Kammie recognized who it was.

She pried the other two's hands away from her mouth and screamed, "Demyx!" Then also rushed over to him.

"How did you get here?" he asked her, still in the cheerful tone he was just in before. Apparently, he did not know that she was coming to visit.

"I…" Kammie started in a loud tone and a smile. Then, her cheerfulness diminished and her smiled slowly faded but it still stayed on her face. "…don't know. How did I get here?"

Demyx and Kammie then looked over at the other two cloaked guys and gave them a questioning look. The taller one sighed and began to walk towards them.

"Okay, well Roxas and I decided to visit this girlfriend of yours that you won't stop talking about and when we found her, she was about to be killed by one of Saix's gooneys so we sent her here," he explained. Then he leaned forward a little bit while pointing at his head and continued, "Got it memorized?"

"Oh, I see… So who's Saix?" Kammie questioned.

"No one you need to know," the tall one answered.

"Who are his gooneys?"

"Nobody."

"Who are you?"

"Axel. A-X-E--"

"And who is he?"

"That's Roxas."

"Do you three always keep that hood up?"

"Um…"

"Are you always this vague when you answer questions?"

"Huh?"

Demyx rubbed the back of his head with his hand and gave his friends a nervous smile.

"Kammie likes to ask a lot of questions," he told them and laughed slightly then took off his hood. "Did I forget to mention that?"

"Yeah. I think you did," Axel replied as he followed suit and took off his hood. He had long spikey hair that looked like it was being pushed back by heavy wind and green eyes. Then he had green upside-down triangles under his eyes.

The shorter one, Roxas, took his off then. He had blonde spikey hair and blue eyes. For some reason, he seemed so familiar. The style of hair and eyes… Why did he seem familiar to Kammie?

"Have I met you before?" Kammie asked Roxas. "You look like someone I know… I did know… I saw once…" As she continued to talk, her facial expression showed that she was getting more and more confused.

"I've never seen you before. I think you have me confused with someone else," Roxas told Kammie.

"Really? Hm… Oh well," Kammie shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the bed. "So where am I?"

"You're in the World that Never Was," Axel answered as he lean up against the wall. Kammie opened her mouth to ask another question but he answered it for you. "No, we are no where near Hollow Bastion. We're in a completely different world."

"A… different world?" she said sadly. "You mean no Yuffie? No Aerith and her delicious pancakes? No Cloud and Leon picking on me?" Then out of no where, Kammie started to jump on the bed. "No more Cloud! No more Leon!" she sang as she continued to jump. "This is the best day ever!"

This time, Demyx grabbed her from the bed, one arm wrapped around her stomach making her back go against his chest. And then his hand went over her mouth and that made her shut up.

"Shh. You can't be caught in here. If you do not only our butts will be fried but--"

_Knock, knock, knock. _

Demyx's sentence was cut off by someone knocking on the door. The boys' eyes widened as they heard the voice that was on the other side.

"What's going on in there?" it asked monotonously.

"Ah! It's Saix! What are we gonna do?!" Demyx panicked in a loud whisper.

"I got an idea. Follow my lead," Axel said softly and started to walk to the door. Then in his normal tone, he said, "Oh, nothing, Saix. Same old, same old."

Before Axel opened the door, Roxas and Demyx shoved Kammie under the bed.

"Really now?" Saix question as he entered the room and casually walked around it. "I could have sworn I heard some screaming."

"N-Nope! No screaming here," Demyx quickly answered nervously.

Saix gave him a suspicious look before exiting the room without another word. The three guys sighed in relief as Kallie crawled out from under the bed.

"So that blue-haired, scar-faced, dweeb is Saix?" Kammie said while she got up from the floor and brushed off imaginary dirt off of her clothes. "He doesn't seem too friendly."

"That's because he's not," Axel answered simply. "That's why you can't be caught here. If any of the other members find you here, then not only will we get in to deep trouble, you might get killed."

"Oh okay. I get it now," she said happily. Then she moved her arms slightly showing that she was dancing and she whispered, "No more Cloud. No more Leon. No more Cloud. No more Leon."

Axel hit his forehead with his hand as he shook his head and Roxas gave Kammie a blank stare. Hiding Kammie was going to be a lot harder than those two had thought.


	5. Rock, Paper, Scissors

Weeks have passed and none of the other organization members have found out about Kammie or the fact that she was staying in Demyx's room. As she continued to stay in that world, she began to get closer to the three boys. Axel was the short-tempered hot head though he is very nice and tries to act so cool. Roxas was the innocent young blonde always looking for ways to have fun. Demyx was the clumsy goofball that Kammie couldn't help but love the guy [like a friend.

But for the last couple of days, Roxas hasn't been acting like himself. Like, he's been dazing off and he'd rather be by himself at times. What ever Roxas was going through, it was definitely affecting his friends. Kammie, Demyx, and Axel were really starting to worry.

Right now, Axel and Demyx were arguing about who will make a portal to Roxas's to figure out what was going on. And since Kammie can't walk around the castle, portals were the only choice.

"You make the portal."

"No, _you_ make the portal."

"But you were the only who thought of the idea."

"Actually, Kammie did," Axel corrected while pointing to the blonde girl sitting on the bed.

Kammie silently groaned at the two's bickering and finally stood up. "How about you play Rock, Paper, Scissors. Whoever loses has to make the portal." She was really getting sick of the two fighting but who wouldn't after an hour of it.

Demyx and Axel looked at each other, then looked back at Kammie and nodded.

"Deal."

Kammie smiled, happy that she thought of a nice, peaceful way to figure this problem out. Unfortunately, it didn't turn out as great as Kammie would have thought.

"Ha! I win!" Axel cheered, pumping his 'rock' fist into the air.

"Two out of three!" Demyx cried out while weakly holding up his finger 'scissors'.

"No, I win fair and square. Now make the portal."

"Just two out of three, please!" Demyx begged and Axel gave in.

"Fine."

So the game continued... And continued... And continued... And continued until the game has lasted another hour.

"Thirteen out of twenty-five! I'll win this time!" Demyx cried out.

"Demyx, give it up already. I won. Now make that stupid portal," Axel said, getting frustrated. He turned to the bed to get Kammie but she was fast asleep.

"How long was that game?" Demyx asked, noticing the sleeping girl in his bed.

"Apparently long enough to make her pass out," Axel mumbled.

Soon, Kammie's eyes fluttered opened. "Are you guys done fighting yet?" she asked tiredly while rubbing her eyes.

"Yes. Demyx here lost," Axel answered proudly.

"No! Just one more game," Demyx pleaded.

"Demyx, it's okay. I don't see what the big deal is anyway. It's just a portal," Kammie told him.

"It's more than that. If Roxas is in a bad mood, it gets ugly," Demyx said to him.

"Okay. I get it now. Well how about you make the portal and I go in first. Does that solve any issues?"

"Thank you so much, Kammie! You're my life saver!" Demyx exclaimed and hugged Kammie. He then got off the bed and opened a portal. "Just keep walking straight and you will be in his room."

Kammie stepped in front of the portal and took a deep breath until actually walking into it. An arm draped around her shoulder and she looked to see Axel.

"Now when you get in there, make sure you approach him calmly so that he doesn't blow up at you. He may seem like a nice kid but he does get a temper," Axel warned. "So you might want to have your weapon handy."

Kammie swallowed hard after hearing that and started to have second thoughts on having to suggest she walked in first. Reluctantly, she walked into the dark portal. After three steps, she ended up in another room that looked much like Demyx's. She couldn't see Roxas anywhere but there was a lump in the bed. Kammie suspected Roxas was sleeping so she carefully walked over to the bed and nudged the lump a little bit.

"Roxas? Roxas? You need to get up," she said softly. The lump didn't move.

_Dang he's a heavy sleeper_, she thought as she continued to shake him.

"Roxas, we have to talk to you," Kammie said, shaking him a little harder. The lump suddenly started to move and it startled her. "C-Come on, Roxas. Don't be such a--"

"AH!" the lump jumped up and screamed out.

Kammie screamed also and jumped three feet into the air, landing on the other side of the room. Then a small chuckle was heard from the lump and it pulled the blanket off himself, revealing a laughing Roxas.

"That was good," he continued to laugh.

"No it wasn't! That was mean!" Kammie pouted. "I came in here just to see how you were doing and this is the thanks I get."

"To see how I was doing?" Roxas questioned just as two heads appeared through the portal that, by the way, was still up.

"Is it safe, Kammie?" Demyx asked looking around the room, same as Axel.

"Yes, Demyx, it's safe now," Kammie sighed. "He already scared the crap out of me."

"You did?" Axel questioned Roxas. "And I missed it?"

"Axel!"

"Now back on track here," he continued, ignoring Kammie. "What's been up with you lately, Roxas?"

Roxas was now sitting on the edge of his bed, with his legs hanging over the side, and he started to look at the floor.

"Nothing," he muttered.

"Nothing? I don't think it's that," Kammie said and sat down next to him on the bed. "You know, we're your friends. You can tell us anything."

"Well there's nothing to tell," Roxas retorted, surprising everyone in the room. He stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm going on a walk," he said and walked out the door.

"Man that guy has some mood swings," Kammie remarked while crossing her arms over her chest. "Something is definitely wrong here."

"Maybe a walk would be good for him," Demyx said. "You know, just to clear his head.

"Yeah... You're probably right," Kammie said. "What do you think Axel?" she asked and turned towards him to only find no one standing there. "Axel?" Kammie looked at the door and found it opened, swinging back and forth. "Okay? What's going on here?"

"You know just as much as I do," Demyx told her and also stared at the door.

.:-:.

After Axel and Roxas left, Kammie and Demyx waited patiently for their friends to return. They both sat on the floor, leaning their backs up against the bed and talked about random things. After a couple of hours, they fell asleep, Kammie's head resting on Demyx's shoulder.

"Demyx! Kammie! We have a problem!" a voice suddenly yelled out as the bedroom door swung opened and collided with the wall, making a loud crashing sound. This woke up the two sleepy head and they both jumped into the air.

"Ah! Did you have to do that, Axel?!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Seriously!" Kammie agreed.

"Yes I did. Roxas is gone!" Axel continued to yell.

"What do you mean 'gone'?"

"Exactly how it sounds like, Kammie. Roxas left the organization," Axel panicked.

"He what?!" Demyx cried out and started to panic also. "Why would he do that?!"

"He doesn't understand why he has the keyblade and he wants to find out," Axel answered his friend's question. "He basically wants to find his other self."

"'His other self'? What are you talking about?" Kammie asked. She was getting confused about the whole situation.

"That's right. She doesn't know," Axel muttered to Demyx meaning that she doesn't know about them being Nobodies. Demyx, Axel, and Roxas never 'got around' to tell her what they really were. Well, actually, they just kept putting it off, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"What don't I know?' Kammie asked getting frustrated. She hated being out of the loop.

"Let's deal with one crisis at a time. Okay, Kammie?" Axel told her. "Right now, we have to find Roxas before any of the other members do."

"Why? It's not like they're going to hurt him, right?" Kammie said, looking at the two boys. When the boys didn't respond back, she said with more emphasis, "Right?"

"Well, we need to find Roxas now," Axel said, trying to avoid her question. He then ran out of the room.

"Wait! Axel! Kammie can't be seen!" Demyx called after him but Axel ignored him.

"Demyx, just open a portal and we'll search. It's better if we're split up anyway," Kammie told Demyx who just nodded and opened a portal.

"Let's go."

.:-:.

"We've been looking for two hours, Demyx. By now, he can be anywhere," Kammie said sadly while leaning up against a nearby wall.

Demyx sighed and also leaned up against the wall. "I know, but if Xemnas finds him, Roxas is toast."

Kammie closed her eyes and tried to think of something, anything to bring their friend back, but sadly, nothing came to her.

"I guess he really wanted to find his other self," Kammie said and looked up at the dark sky as Demyx just nodded in response. "Speaking of that, Demyx, what did Axel mean by that?"

"Um... Oh look! A birdie!" Demyx tried to change the subject by pointing randomly at the sky.

"Demyx, you're avoiding the subject," Kammie stated without looking in the direction Demyx was pointing to.

Demyx exhaled heavily as he dropped his arm to his side. "Well…"


	6. The Truth Revealed

"Well... Kammie..." Demyx just couldn't get the words out of his mouth.

_Just say it, Demyx. Roxas, Axel, and I are nobodies so we don't have hearts so we don't have feelings. And by 'his other self', Axel means our original bodies with hearts. How hard is that?_ Demyx though. He looked at Kammie's smiling face, waiting patiently for him to answer, and he sighed._I can't do this. She's going to be so hurt and I don't want her to hate me afterwards._

"Demyx?" Kammie's voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked back at her. "You know, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm not going to force it out of you if you're not comfortable telling me," she continued with a hint of sadness in her tone.

"No, no, no, no. That's not it at all," he quickly replied, not wanting her to get upset. "I want to, actually, have to tell you, but I--"

"Demyx! Kammie!" Axel's voice was heard and the two saw the spikey red-head running over to them. "I found him!"

"You found him?! Really?" Kammie asked, excited that she'll see her small blonde friend again. She looked around, expecting Roxas to be running right behind Axel but she found no blonde boy. "Where is he?"

"He's not coming back, "Axel said as he came to a stop in front of Demyx and Kammie.

"But I thought you said that you found him."

"And I did, but I couldn't convince him to come back," Axel said sadly.

"It's going to be okay, Axel. At least he's going to do what he wants to do and he'll be happy, right?" Kammie smiled, trying to cheer up her friend.

"Yeah, right," he mumbled and walked away from the two.

.:-:.

On top of Memory Skyscraper, Kammie and Demyx sat up there thinking about the day's recent events. Well, Kammie was thinking about how Axel was upset that his best friend was gone. Demyx, on the other hand, was thinking of a way to tell Kammie that he's a nobody with no feelings.

"I hope Axel gets better," Kammie said, breaking the silence between the two. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost one of my friends. I'm sure Roxas is upset that he left too though but I guess finding his other self is important to him."

"Uh-huh," Demyx said, getting out of his thoughts. "About that, Kammie, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah? Is something wrong?" Kammie asked worriedly, noticing the strange tone in Demyx's voice.

"Yes, well, no," Demyx stuttered out. He noticed the weird expression she was giving him and he stopped. "Remember when you were asking about what Axel was talking about?"

"What? When he said that Roxas left to find his other self? Sure I do," Kammie answered him.

"Well it deals with that. You see, the members of the organization I'm in are all nobodies," Demyx finally let out. He held his breath, waiting for Kammie's response but she never made one. She just started at him with a blank expression. "Meaning that I'm also a nobody," he added, hoping maybe she would say something.

"So you're a nobody?" Kammie questioned with no emotion in her voice. "The beings with no heart."

Demyx nodded his head slowly. That was all he could do since he was still waiting for Kammie's response to the whole thing.

Surprisingly, a smile appeared on her face and she lightly laughed.

"I've known that. It only made sense," Kammie said to him. Demyx gave her a surprised, yet strange, look as she continued, "A friend of mine, Merlin, had already explained what Nobodies were and that they have an organization. Well I just put two and two together. I may not get some things right away, but I can definitely see the obvious."

"So you've already known? That's good," Demyx sighed, feeling the weight lifting off his shoulders.

"Yeah," she laughed. "There is something I don't get though about Nobodies having no feelings."

"What's there not to get?" Demyx asked. "We have no hearts so we have no feelings."

Kammie looked up at the sky and sighed. "I just don't believe that the heart is the only thing that holds a being's feelings. I believe that feelings are too strong to be held by one simple thing."

She then walked up and stood in front of Demyx. Then, Kammie took off her glove that was on her right hand and placed it on Demyx's cheek.

"Can you tell my hand is there?" she asked with a smile in her sweet tone.

Demyx, who's eyes were wide by Kammie's strange actions, just nodded his head up and down.

"Can you tell if my hand's warm or smooth?"

Demyx, once again, nodded his head and he stuttered out, "I-It's warm."

"Now, can you tell if my hand is rough or soft?"

"It's s-soft."

"See? If you can feel my hand, then you have feelings. They're just deep inside your soul. All you need is a little help to bring it out," Kammie smiled and tilted her head to the side. "You just gotta believe."

Demyx smiled back until the two heard someone clear their throat. His expression quickly change, scaring Kammie a bit.

"Demyx, what's wrong?" she asked him. Demyx quickly turned her around to show exactly who was behind her. Her eyes widened as she said the only words that were able to come out of her mouth. "Uh-oh."


	7. You Are The Music In Me

When Kammie turned around, she saw a tall man with long silver hair, tan skin, and yellow beady eyes. He wore the same black cloak Demyx wore but that didn't change the fact that he was a scary-looking guy.

"Xemnas, sir. What are you doing here?" Demyx asked, trying to be as calm as possible.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," the man, Xemnas, replied in a deep, calm tone. Even with the kind of tone he had, it scared Kammie. "Sai'x had said that something fishy was going on with you. It seems that he is right," he added, now looking at Kammie.

Kammie didn't like the way Xemnas was looking at her so she looked away from him while taking a step back.

"Who is she?" Xemnas asked Demyx, continuing to stare Kammie down.

"This is Kammie. She--"

"Does she have any knowledge of our plans?" Xemnas asked, quickly cutting off Demyx's answer.

"No, sir."

"Keep it that way," he stated and began to walk away.

The breath Kammie was holding in finally exited out of her mouth but held her breath once again when Xemnas turned around.

"Demyx, make sure you keep a close eye on her and make sure she never leaves your sight," after that was said, Xemnas disappeared into the darkness.

Kammie stared at the spot where Xemnas had disappeared at and then looked at Demyx.

"Does that mean that he's okay with me being here?"

"I guess so," he replied back, sounding more like he was asking a question than a statement.

"Really? Sweet! Now I don't have to hide anymore!" Kammie exclaimed happily, jumping up and down like a maniac.

Though she was excited, Demyx seemed to get the feeling Xemnas was up to something and continued to stare at the spot where Xemnas had disappeared. Xemnas had never been so understanding and that worried him. When Kammie noticed Demyx not cheering with her, she stopped dancing and gave him a worried look.

"Demyx? What's wrong?"

Demyx just shook his head to get the thought out of his mind and gave his friend a smile.

"Nothing," he replied back with a happy tone. Then his smile got bigger when he got an idea. "Hey, I got a place I want to show you."

"Really? What place?" Kammie questioned while looking around at the scenery.

"It's not here," he told her. "It's in another world."

"In another world? Really?! What kind of world is it?"

"It's going to be a surprise so close your eyes," he told her as he opened a portal.

Kammie nodded her head excitedly and closed her eyes. With the help of Demyx, she stepped through the portal in front of her. As she walked through, her arms and legs began to feel like jell-o and her stomach felt uneasy.

"Oh wow," she mumbled and held onto her stomach. "I suddenly don't feel very well."

"You're just not use to traveling by portals. I remember when I first traveling, I kept getting so sick I would sometimes puke!" he told her with enthusiasm.

Kammie held her mouth with both hands, hoping that what happened to Demyx would not happen to her.

"How many more do we have to go through?" she asked uneasily.

"Just three more."

"Three more!? Aren't portals suppose to take a person straight to the place they want to be?"

"They can. Just not directly to another world. At least that's what Axel and Xemnas had told me."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Nope!" Demyx answered childishly. "We're almost there. Now you're going to start feeling strange but don't worry."

"Don't worry? You know when someone says that, it usually makes people worry?"

She heard Demyx laugh as he gently pushed her forward. The ground suddenly left from beneath her feet and the feeling of falling appeared in her stomach. What was strange was that she didn't feel like she was falling. Soon, she felt something go through her, almost as if wind brushed passed her. Kammie then felt her body somehow transform and she couldn't feel you legs. It was really starting to scare her.

"Dem--!"

Before she could call out his name, she felt her body hit water and by the smell of it, it was the ocean.

"Wh-Where am I?" Kammie questioned, starting to freak out by the unfamiliar surroundings that she can obviously tell with no sight.

"Open your eyes, Kammie," Demyx's voice was heard and Kammie did as she was told.

When she opened her eyes, she saw beautiful rocks, reefs, and fish swimming all around. She noticed the blue tint in the water and the rippled light reflections skimming across the different rocks. That was when Kammie realized something.

"We're in the ocean!" she screamed out. She held onto her neck and said, "How can I breathe?"

When she tried to swim around, she realized her couldn't move her legs back and forth. She looked down to where her legs should be and found a light pink mermaid tail instead.

"Ah! I'm a fish!" Kammie screamed out and started to swim in circles. "I'm a fish! I'm a fish! I'm a fish!"

"Kammie!" she heard her name being called out and then someone grabbed her arm. "Calm down, Kammie."

Kammie noticed that Demyx was the one that had a hold of her arm but that was not the only thing she noticed. She noticed that he had a fin, just like hers, but it was dark green and he also wore no shirt. A light blush appeared on her face as she quickly looked away.

"I-I'm alright now," she managed to stutter out while tucking some of her blonde hair behind her ear. "I just wasn't expecting to have fins. So where are we?"

"We are in Atlantis."

"Really? Like the lost city? That is so cool!" Kammie exclaimed with a grin. "But why are we here?"

"There's a Music Show type thing that I wanted to try out for," Demyx told her.

"Sweet! I want to try out too!"

"Lets go then!"

.: - :.

"Whoa," Kammie said as she looked around at the coral reef that they were passing. "It's so pretty." The two swam over the reef to get to where they need to go and Kammie was amazed at how everything looked. "I can definitely get use to this," she continued in a humorous tone.

They swam over the reef and through a trench and they saw a mermaid with long red hair.

"Ariel, hey," Demyx greeted her when they were close enough.

"Hey," she greeted back happily. "What brings you here?"

"I heard about the concert your having and thought I should try out. My friend, Kammie, also wants to try out," he told her, using his arm to point out who Kammie was.

As they talked, Kammie looked around and noticed that Ariel wasn't alone. There was also a blue and yellow fish swimming around a small red crab who seemed to be yelling at Ariel in a Jamaican accent.

"Ariel! We need to work!" he yelled.

"Oh, Sebastian. Just give me a minute," Ariel said calmly. "Sorry about him. He can be a little bossy," she apologized.

"It's okay," Demyx said. "So where should we try out?"

"Right here is fine," the fish popped into the conversation.

"Flounder's right. This place is fine," the red headed mermaid smiled. "How about Kammie starts first since I already know what Demyx sounds like."

"Wh-What? Me go first? Right now?" Kammie stuttered out. Everyone just nodded. She sighed and said, "Okay. But what about the music?"

"Just start and da fish will follow along," Sebastian said.

"The fish?"

"Just go, Kammie," Demyx said while laughing.

She sighed once again and nodded. "Okay."

She opened her mouth and soft notes came out.

**[A/N: The song is "Ever After" by Carrie Underwood**

"_Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside we want to believe they still do  
And a secret is taught, it's our favourite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all want to make it too._"

Kammie gradually got louder but she twiddled her fingers.

"_Ever ever after  
If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever ever after  
It may only be a wish away._"

By the time she was done singing the chorus, she started to hear music playing all around her like bubbles popping, shells clapping, anything anyone can imagine. That was when she noticed Sebastian was conducted many different kinds of fish to make the sounds. Then the saw Demyx, Ariel, and Flounder smiling at her, and she became more comfortable, making her sing louder.

"_Starting your fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe  
Unafraid, unashamed  
There is joy to be claimed in this world  
You even might wind up being glad to be you  
Ever ever after  
Though the world will tell you it's not smart  
Ever ever after  
The world can be yours if you let your heart  
Believe in ever after._"

Now she was swimming in circles and dancing around and having a blast. Even Demyx and Flounder joined the fun and danced with her while Ariel and was entertained just by watching them.

"_No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through  
To ever ever after  
Forever could even start today  
Ever ever after  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever ever after  
Oh, for ever ever after._"

"That was great, Kammie!"

"You're an awesome singer!"

"Absolutely marvelous!"

Everyone began to give Kammie compliments on her singing and was making her blush from embarrassment. Sebastian said that she was accepted to sing in the concert. She was ecstatic.

"Yes! I got in!" she cheered. Then she looked at Demyx and asked, "Aren't you going to try out for it?"

"We already know what he sounds like so he doesn't need to," Sebastian answered for him.

"Hey, I got a great idea!" Flounder exclaimed. "Why doesn't Demyx and Kammie do a duet!"

"That's a great idea, Flounder," Ariel agreed. "What do you guys think?"

"Sure," Demyx answered easily.

"That would be cool," Kammie said with a smile.

"Great! I think I might have a song all set for you. Do you want to see it?"

The two nodded and Ariel quickly swam to the crab's music stand, grabbing a piece of music.

"You Are the Music In Me?" Kammie read the title.

"Yep. I'll start singing it and you two can come in whenever you want," Ariel told the two blondes.

**[A/N: The song is "You AreThe Music In Me" from the movie High School Musical 2. I would suggest you listen to the song as you read. It might get a little confusing for the lyrics. The keyfor thesinging parts are here:** Ariel _Kammie_ **Demyx**

"Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me  
You know the words  
"Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen?  
There's a reason."

Kammie looked at the music from over Ariel's shoulder and decided to start singing the harmony.

"_When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
or happy ever after._"

Ariel then stopped singing and gave the music sheet to Kammie. Demyx swam next to her and began to sing with her.

"**_Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head_**  
_A single voice_ (**Single voice**)  
_Above the noise_  
**_And like a common thread_**  
**Hmm, you're pulling me.**

_When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong_  
**Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us**  
_And it's brought us here because  
**Because you are the music in me  
Na na na na**_ (**Ohh**)  
_Na na na na na_

**Yeah yeah yeah**  
(_Na na na na_)  
**_You are the music in me._**"

"Wow, I really like this, Ariel," Kammie told her. "Are you sure you want us to sing it?"

"Yeah. You two sound really great together," she complimented happily.

Demyx and Kammie looked away from each other and mumbled a thanks.


	8. Roxas or Sora?

"We're getting Roxas back? Really?" Kammie asked with excitement rising in her voice.

Demyx just returned from a meeting with Xemnas and he received a mission to retrieve Roxas back.

"Yep. We are going to Olympus Coliseum," Demyx told her with a smile.

"'We?' I'm coming?" she asked happily.

"Xemnas said that you had to come because he ordered that I keep an eye on you."

"Yay! We get to see Roxas again!" She interrupted him with a scream. "I can't wait to see him! He's in so much trouble when I see him. Making us all worry about him," she continued.

"Don't get too excited," a dark voice broke into their conversation. It was Xigbar. Kammie had met him before all ready but she wished she hadn't. He really scared her. "When you see him, he won't be himself."

"What do you mean? Roxas is Roxas," Kammie asked, confused. Demyx also seemed confused.

"You'll see." And he left.

Shivers went up her spine after Xigbar couldn't be seen.

"He's really creepy," she said and then quickly changed the subject. "So when are we going?"

"Now," Demyx replied and threw her a cloak like his before opening a portal.

Kammie looked at the jacket quizzically in her hands and asked, "What's this for?"

"Xemnas said that you had to wear that if you're going on this mission. He told me that Roxas could not see your face or hear your voice," he told her.

"That's weird. Why would he say that?"

"I don't know."

"Are you sure that's what he said?"

"Yes, I'm sure. He said it five times."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Oh... Well what are we waiting for? Let's get Roxas!" Kammie pumped a fist into the air. She put on her cloak and looked at Demyx.

"What?"

"Do that cool portal thing so we can go!" Kammie told him with a laugh.

"Oh." He stuck out his hand and a portal formed in front of them and they left.

.: - :.

"Um, Demyx? Are you sure this is the right place?" Kammie asked shakily as she began to cower behind him.

"Yeah. At least I think so," he answered in the same tone.

They were standing in a dark cave lit with light blue flames that hung on the wall like lamps and small amount of water ran down the sloped floor of the cave.

"Where is this suppose to be?"

"Supposedly, it's Olympus Coliseum."

"Olympus Coliseum? What's that?"

"Where we're suppose to be."

"Oh... This place is creepy," Kammie said. "Can we come back another time?"

"No. I'll be turned into a Dusk if I go back and not finish this mission," Demyx said, getting chills up his spine.

"How do you know that?"

"Because Xemnas said, 'You'll be turned into a Dusk if you come back and not finish this mission,'" Demyx said.

"Oh..."

"Yeah... They definitely got the wrong guy for this one."

Kammie placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him and said, "Don't worry. We'll get this mission done and-- AH!"

A huge boulder from the ceiling fell right behind them and scared her to death, scaring Demyx also and caused them both to run. They ended up running passed a some people but they catch a good look at them since they were too focused on getting out of there.

"Run away!" Demyx said and opened a portal and they both ran into it.

They ended up somewhere between the Underworld and Olympia. There were stairs on one side that led to the coliseum, Kammie guess, and the way they came from was to the Underworld.

"I never... want to go there... ever again..." Kammie panted out and collapsed on the ground.

"I'm right there with ya," Demyx said and collapsed next to her so their backs leaned up against each other.

He pulled out a small card from his pocket and looked at it. He read it and sighed.

"They really chose the wrong person for the job."

"Why do you say that?" Kammie asked him questionably.

"Because now I have to steal some coin from Olympus."

Kammie's jaw dropped. "The Olympus? Are you serious? That's suicide."

"I know," he shuddered and stood back up. "I'll go and get it. Stay here until I come back, okay?"

She nodded her head to say she understood. She wanted to go with him but she knew that she would just be in the way and they would most likely get caught and killed by the Greek Gods themselves.

Demyx gave her a small waved before he made a portal and started to walk into it.

"Be careful!" Kammie said suddenly, making him stop in his tracks.

"I will." He smiled and walked in completely.

She looked around the area she was in and sighed. She had nothing to do. She always hated not having anything to do. Usually when she was bored, she would go to the roof of Merlin's home and just think about things like pranks to pull on Leon or Cloud or other ways she could ruin their day.

Suddenly, her mind went to what happened in Atlantis. She was going to sing a duet with Demyx. When she thought of that, she began to have an uneasy, nervous feeling in her stomach and her heart began to pound faster in her chest. And it wasn't the feeling that she usually got when she thought about singing in front of people.

"Why do I feel like this?"

A portal opened in front of Kammie and a frantic Demyx ran out.

"We gotta go!" he told her and took her hand before running towards the Underworld.

"What happened?" she questioned as she tried to keep up with him.

"They kinda saw me take the coin," he answered with a nervous laugh.

"Nice."

They continued to run until they stopped in this huge space that had a door on the other side. And again, they collapse on the floor trying to catch their breath.

"If we have to run away one more time, I think I'm gonna pass out," Kammie commented and Demyx nodded his head as if to say he agreed with her. "So... What do we have to do now?"

"Wait."

"Wait for what?"

"Roxas."

Kammie jumped to her feet and started to cheer. She was excited to see her friend again.

"We get to see Roxas! We get to see Roxas!" she began to chant. "We get to see--"

"Hey, who are you?"

A new voice rang through her ears. She looked at the entrance of the room and saw a boy with brown spiky hair, a white duck, and a dog walking on two feet. She gasped involuntary recognizing the trio.

"That's Sora, Donald, and Goofy," Kammie whispered to Demyx as he stood up. "Why are they here?"

"It's Roxas," Demyx answered her, not sure if he was correct.

"No way." Kammie looked at Sora and suddenly saw Roxas in his place instead. "Oh God. This can't be good."

"Hey! We asked you a question!" Donald quacked angrily, starting Kammie and Demyx.

Demyx sighed and pulled off his hood and looked at the trio. "Roxas?" he said to Sora.

"Roxas? What?" Sora looked at him like he was the weirdest person in the world. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, it's no use," he continued and reached into his pocket and pulled out the card. "Lets see here. 'If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his disposition'... Right. Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one."

"You're bizarre," Sora stated.

Demyx then pulled out the Olympus Coin, startling Sora and his friends. As he did this, Kammie shifted her way behind Demyx. She knew that whatever happened next was not going to be pretty.

"He's gotta be the thief!" Goofy exclaimed and pointed at the blonde.

"Now that's just plain rude," Demyx acted offended.

Sora summoned his keyblade, getting ready to fight along with his friends.

"Kammie, make sure you stay close to me," Demyx said to her in a whisper. "They can't know who you are."

She just nodded and stepped even closer to him. She didn't want him and Sora to fight but this is what had to be done.

Demyx summoned his sitar and yelled, "Dance, Water. Dance!" as he played the instrument. Water clones appeared all around him. Sora, Donald, and Goofy all gave each other strange glances before they began attacking the water clones.

It was starting to get boring for Kammie because all she had to do was stand there and watch the scene. Every so often, Sora, Donald, or Goofy would be close enough to attack Kammie or Demyx but then Demyx would make a clone to keep them away.

When neither Kammie nor Demyx were paying attention, Sora got a clear shot at Kammie.

"I got ya!" he called out, starting her and she turned around. Sora held his keyblade out, and Kammie covered her face with her hands, hoping that will protect her.

"Ah!" someone groaned but it wasn't Kammie. She wasn't in any pain at all. She opened her eyes to see Demyx holding his shoulder. He protected her.

Demyx regained his composure and said, "Roxas, come back to us."

Then like that, he made a portal and he and Kammie were gone.

Once they were back in The World That Never Was, Kammie immediately checked to see if Demyx was okay. She was so worried about him. Of course, he'd say he was fine but she didn't believe him.

"Are you sure? Sora was sure to strike as hard as he could," she told him.

"I'm sure, Kammie. I'm fine. See?" Demyx gave her a goofy grin and it made her laugh.

"Good." Next was a question Kammie was curious about. "Why did you take the hit instead of me, though?"

Demyx took a moment before he answered. "Well you're my friend and I didn't want you to get hurt."

Kammie couldn't help but think there was more to what he was saying than what she actually heard but she dropped it. Instead she gave him a hug.

"Thank you," she said to him.

He wrapped his arms around her and said, "No problem."


	9. No Heart Means No Love

After the incident in Olympus Coliseum, Kammie realized her feelings for Demyx. The problem was, how was she suppose to tell a Nobody, a being with supposedly no heart or feelings, she was in love with him? It was a lot harder than Kammie thought.

Kammie was now looking at the beautiful heart-shaped moon called Kingdom hearts. She was thinking about how she should tell Demyx, or if she should tell him at all.

"What are you doing out here?"

Kammie was started by the sudden voice and turned around to see who it was.

"Demyx, hi. I thought you were in a meeting with the other members," Kammie said.

"I was and it was so boring!" she complained and leaned up against the wall while he looked at Kingdom Hearts. "Now that Roxas is Sora and Axel mysteriously disappeared, those meetings became such a drag."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, but it's okay. Xemnas said Kingdom Hearts is almost finished."

"Finished? For what?"

"When Kingdom Hearts collects enough hearts, everyone in the Organization will have hearts. I'm gonna have a heart, Kammie!"

"That's great, Demyx," she said in almost a fake happy tone. She was happy that he was getting a heart but who knew what would happen after he gained one. After he getting one, he may not be the same Demyx Kammie fell for.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy for me?" Demyx asked sadly. He noticed how Kammie didn't seem as thrilled about it as he was.

"I am happy for you," she told him truthfully.

"Then how come you don't sound like it?"

"It's... It's because you don't need a heart," she said hesitantly. Demyx didn't say anything because he was shocked that she would say that so she decided to continue. "You only want a heart because you want to feel, but you already have those feelings. You don't need one."

"No, I don't. I'm a Nobody. I have no heart, therefore I have no feelings," he told her.

"Do we have to go over this again?" she asked rhetorically. "You have feelings. Why do you keep denying that you don't?"

"Because I don't have any."

Kammie sighed and closed her eyes. He was more ignorant and stubborn than she thought.

"Remember when I said feelings are too strong and powerful for just a heart to hold? I believe feelings come from somewhere else, too. It only makes sense. If you can physically touch something and feel it, then you can also feel emotionally."

"My feelings I show are from my memories of having them. They don't mean anything because I don't have a heart."

"I guess I do have to repeat myself," Kammie mumbled to herself before placing both of her bare hands on either side of Demyx's face. "Now, can you tell my hands are there?"

Like before, Demyx nodded his head.

"Can you tell if my hands are warm or cold?"

"They're warm," he answered her, only this time he didn't stutter. He was trying to hide the fact that he was nervous.

"Now, can you tell if my hands are rough or soft?"

"They're s-soft," he replied with his nervousness showing now, and it made Kammie smile.

"See? You can feel. You just have to look deep down inside and find the source. Just like I did."

"What do you mean-?"

That was when Kammie did it. She told him all the feelings she had for him in one simple action. A kiss. It wasn't an all-out kiss, either. Just a small peck on the lips that seemed to last forever for the both of them.

When she pulled away, Demyx looked at her in disbelief.

"Now, tell me you didn't feel anything," Kammie told him, dropping her hands to her sides.

"W-What?" he stuttered out.

"Tell me that you didn't get butterflies in your stomach. Tell me that you didn't feel the world stop all around you. Tell me you didn't feel love."

When he didn't say anything, she continued, "I felt every single one of those things."

"L-Love? N-N-No. This can't be happening," Demyx said almost sounding scared.

"What can't be happening?" Kammie asked, sounding hurt.

"This. What just happened. If Xemnas finds out-"

"Who cares? This isn't about him," she told him. Her throat was now feeling dry and she could feel small droplets of water blurry her vision. "Just tell me what you felt. It's not that hard to do! I know what I felt, Demyx, and I told you. Now it's your turn."

"I... I can't, Kammie," he said, regretting instantly the moment he said it, but he couldn't change his answer.

"Okay, then," she told him and a tear fell down her cheek. "You can find me when you can. It's not like I can go very far anyway."

With that said, she began to walk away. She knew he felt something. She just knew that he did. It was up to him whether to believe it or not and him not believing it was killing her inside.

"Wait, Kammie!"

Kammie stopped walking and looked at him.

"What?"

Hope filled her soul as she waited for him to answer. Was he going to admit how he truly felt? She sure hoped so.

"You just don't understand."

Kammie rolled her eyes and began to walk away again with her heart broken in now more places than one.

"I'll see you later, Demyx." And Kammie was out of his sight.

Demyx leaning against the wall once again and hit it with both fists.

"You're so stupid, Demyx," he scolded himself and sighed. He knew he just made a huge mistake and he didn't know how to fix it.

Unfortunately for him, there was an eavesdropper around the corner, and he went by the name of Xemnas.


	10. He Finally Understands

It had been three days. Three long days since Kammie and Demyx talked. Three long days since the silence between the two and it was killing them both. It didn't help much that Xemnas kept putting Demyx in useless mission. At least that was what Kammie heard from Xigbar. She wasn't sure to believe him but that was the only she could believe since she didn't know what was going on.

With Demyx on so many missions, Kammie had stayed in the Proof of Existence which said what Organization member were existing and which ones weren't. So far, only 5 lighten plates were read.

Kammie sat in front of Demyx's plate and stared at the blue light, praying that it doesn't turn red. Occasionally, she would take a look at Axel's to make sure he was still existing and every time, it still shined a bright blue. She was happy it did. She was happy they both did. Even though she hadn't talked to Demyx for three days and hadn't seen Axel for a couple weeks, she still cared for them.

"I hope you're okay, Demyx," she whispered to herself and hid her face in her arms as she brought her knees close to her body.

"Hm. How did I know you were going to be here?"

Kammie gasped at the sudden voice and looked up. She saw a familiar face and smiled. She stood up and walked up to him. Then she slapped his arm.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" he complained and held onto the spot where she slapped. "And since when did your slaps hurt?"

"You left!" she yelled at him, ignoring the fact that he just insulted her. "You can't just come back and not receive a slap by me!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

Kammie sat back down where she once was and stared at the light again.

"What made you decide to come back, Axel?" she asked.

"Just here to check up on you to see how you're doing," the read-head replied.

"That's sweet," she said with a smile, then it quickly disappeared. "But seriously, why are you here? Xemnas finds you and you're toast."

"Fine. I didn't want to tell you this but Xemnas found out about Demyx's feelings."

"Demyx is a Nobody. He doesn't have 'feelings,'" Kammie said, using finger quotes and rolled her eyes.

"Then why is Xemnas trying to get Demyx killed?"

"What?!" Kammie jumped up and looked at Axel with wide eyes. "Killed?!"

"Yeah. Apparently, Xemnas overheard yours and Demyx's conversation and now he sent Demyx on a mission to destroy Sora," Axel explained.

"Oh, God! That's a suicide mission! We have to help him!" She was about ot leave the room when she realized something. "Wait... How do you know this?"

"Just because I'm a 'traitor' doesn't mean I don't know what's going on."

"Oh."

Suddenly, Demyx's light began to blink red and blue.

"Open a portal. Now, Axel!"

Axel opened up two portals. One for Kammie and one for himself.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"I have to try and get Sora's girlfriend out of here. You go save Demyx."

Kammie nodded her head and ran into the portal. She only hoped she wasn't too late.

.: - :.

"Ow," Demyx groaned in pain as his body hit the floor after getting hit by Sora's keyblade.

This was it. Just one more hit and Demyx would no longer exist. He was already a goner after that last blow, but the next one would throw him out of existence instantly.

Sora held his keyblade into the air and Demyx closed his eyes, counting down the seconds to his last breath. He knew he was going to die in this battle before he even started it. He just wished he would have talked to Kammie one last time and told her what he could have told her three days ago.

"Thunder!" the teenaged boy called into the sky.

A shock went through his body and he groaned at the pain, but that was not the only thing he felt. He felt another body on hop of him, and whoever it was screamed at the pain they felt. Demyx guessed the body on top of him took most of the blow.

Hesitantly, Demyx opened his eyes and saw a familiar blonde on him. It was only her torso that was on him but she still absorbed most of the blow.

"K-Kammie?" Demyx whispered not quite believing that she was there.

She weakly opened one eye and gave him a small smile, trying to hide the fact that she was in pain. "H-Hey."

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, still in a whisper since he was so tired and weak from fighting. "How did you get here?"

"Axel told me what Xemnas was doing, and he got me here," she replied in the same tone. "I'm here to save you."

"It's okay, Kammie. It's my time to go anyway," he told her. That was when she realized he was slowly fading away.

"I was too late? No!" she cried. "You can't go yet. You have to stay here with me."

"I can't. I'm sorry."

"Yes, you can. We can get my friend Aerith. She's an excellent healer. You'll be better in no time," she said and started to cry more. Tears and all.

"That won't do anything. I can't be healed," he told her and placed a gloved hand on her cheek. "But it's okay. At least you're here to hear this."

Kammie slowly nodded her head, accepting the fact that Demyx did not have much time left and let him continue with more tears streaming down her face.

"I finally understand what you're telling me," he began. "Feelings do come from more than one place. There's the heart... And then there's the soul. I finally get that, Kammie. I may be a little late... But I got it."

Kammie laughed half-heartedly at the 'late' comment but didn't speak. She couldn't even if she wanted too. Her throat was tight from trying to stop herself from crying, but she failed miserably.

"I..." Demyx's breathing began to slow down but he was determined to tell her. "I... I love you, Kammie... With all my being."

Then almost in slow motion, his hand fell to the ground as his eyes closed, and he took his last breath. Kammie gripped onto his cloak and began to sob harder. Soon, she no longer felt his body beneath her. Instead, she felt the cold, hard concrete ground.

As if on cue, Sora, Donald, and Goofy rushed over to Kammie's side and tried to speak to her. Kammie didn't answer them because she couldn't hear them. She just stayed in the same position and didn't move an inch.

Only one thought crossed her mind at that moment and when it did, she cried even harder.

_I love you, too, Demyx... With all my heart and soul._


	11. The End: The Last Song

Minutes...

Hours...

Days...

Weeks...

Months...

Years...

No matter how much time passed since Demyx's death, every second to Kammie seemed to feel like an eternity. After he died, all Kammie would do was stay in Merlin's house. She wouldn't leave. Yuffie even tried to get her to prank Cloud and Leon, but she didn't want to do that, even when Cloud and Leon would pull pranks on her. She wouldn't do anything about it. She would let it happen.

After Demyx died, Kammie wasn't Kammie anymore.

.: - :.

One day, Kammie was sitting on the roof where she first met Demyx. He saved her from falling off the side of the building and turning into a pancake. Demyx and Kammie had a lot of good memories together after that, even though they only knew each other for a couple months.

"Today's the show in Atlantis," she remembered and looked to the sky. "It's okay, though, Demyx. I have bad stage fright so I would probably chicken out anyway," she spoke as if Demyx was sitting right there next to her.

She did that a lot. Pretend that Demyx was with her when she knew he wasn't. It helped with the pain that she had from missing him. It didn't help much, but at least it was something.

"Kammie!" Yuffie called her from the bedroom window. "We're going to Joey's! You wanna come?"

"No. I wanna stay home," she replied, not looking away from the sky.

"Okay then. I'll just go get Leon and see how he feels. He'll probably get really angry, too."

Kammie sighed. Leon would get mad at her if she ditched them again and she didn't want to hear it.

"Fine. I'm coming."

"Yay!" Yuffie cheered. "I told you I could get her to go, Cloud. Now give me that 1000 munny!"

Kammie laughed and got inside. She was beginning to think that it was going to be one eventful night.

.: - :.

"Kammie, you're back!" Joey exclaimed as the group entered the restaurant. "Where have you been?"

"I had to go away for a while," Kammie replied as truthfully as she could. Before Joey could ask another question, she said, "But I'm back now and ready to roll."

"That's good to hear. When Yuffie signed you up for Karaoke again tonight. I was so happy when she did."

"Yeah... She what?!" Kammie glared at Yuffie who was hiding behind Cid.

"You didn't know about it?" Joey asked. "Hm... Well I can't do anything now. I already have you up first."

"What?!"

"Come on, Kammie. You don't want to keep the audience waiting," Yuffie said and began to push her friend to the stage.

"No, Yuffie. I can't. I just..." Kammie stopped talking when she began to hear a few chords being played on the piano and she immediately recognized them. "Seirously, I can't sing. Especially not this, please," she began to beg.

"You are not getting out of this. Just sing. It's not that bad."

"Yes, it is! You don't understand. I can't sing this song!"

"Sure, you can," Yuffie said and handed Kammie a microphone when they approached the stage. Then she pushed Kammie onto the stage. "Break a leg!"

Kammie shyly looked out at the crowd and sighed. There was no point in turning around and embarrassing herself anymore than she already did so she did the only thing she could do. She closed her eyes and began to sing.

**[A/N: The song is "You Are The Music In Me" from the Disney movie High School Musical 2. I suggest you listen to the song as you read along with the lyrics. It might get a little confusing.**

"Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me  
You know the words "Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen?  
There's a reason.  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter

or happy ever after."

Kammie was confused why Yuffie would choose a duet for her. She was the only one singing it. That was until a new voice joined in with her.

"**Your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head**  
A single voice (_Single voice_)  
Above the noise  
**And like a common thread**  
_Hmm, you're pulling me_"

Kammie looked to the side of the stage and saw a very familiar blonde-headed, green-eyes boy she fell in love with. He walked out to center stage and took her hand.

"When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
_Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us_  
And it's brought us here because  
_Because_ **you are the music in me**  
**Na na na na** (_Oh_)  
**Na na na na na**  
_Yeah yeah yeah_  
(Na na na na)  
**You are the music in me**"

They stared at each other's eyes as they sang. Kammie just couldn't believe that Demyx was standing there in front of her. Holding her hand, nonetheless.

"It's like I knew you before we met (_Before we met_)  
Can't explain it (_Oh oh_)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)  
**I'm singing words I never said**  
_And it was easy_ (So easy)  
_Because you see the real me_ (I see)  
**As I am you understand  
And that's more than I've ever known**  
To hear your voice (_Hear your voice_)  
Above the noise (_Above the noise_)  
**And know I'm not alone**  
Oh you're singing to me (_Oh yeah_)"

Then they let go of each other's hands and walked around the stage so that they were both on either side of the piano. Their eyes never losing contact.

"**When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong**(_Yeah oh_)  
**You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me  
Together we're gonna sing **(_Yeah_)  
**We got the power to sing what we feel** (What we feel)  
_Connected and real_  
Can't keep it all inside, oh"

A few more people came on to sing the background vocals. By now, Kammie and Demyx were back at center stage. Kammie had her free arm around his neck and he had his free arm around her waist.

**[[A/N: Sorry about the confusion for the lyrics here. I tried my best. Normal Font are the choir singing the back-up for Kammie and Demyx if that helps.**

"Na na na na (**Oh yeah**)  
Na na na na na(Oh yeah)  
_Yeah yeah yeah_ (Na na na na)  
**You are the music in me**  
Na na na na (Oh yeah,_Oh yeah_)  
Na na na na na (Oh yeah)  
Na na na na  
**You are the music in me**  
When I hear my favorite song (_Favorite song_)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
_You are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because_ (Here because)  
**You are the music in me**  
Na na na na (**Oh yeah**)  
Na na na na (Oh yeah)  
Na na na na  
**You are the music in me** (_Yeah_)"

When the song ended, everyone in the audience stood up and started to applause, but Kammie and Demyx didn't take notice of it. The microphones that were in their hands somehow ended up on the ground and they continued to look at each other.

"Is that really you, Demyx?" Kammie whispered, hoping she was not in a dream.

Demyx nodded his head and said, "Yeah. It's really me."

"But how? I saw you fade away."

"I don't know. One moment, I was talking to you and the next thing I knew, I was waking up in some alley right here," he told her. "But here's the best part."

Demyx took her hand and placed it over his chest. She was confused at first but after feeling a steady beat hit her palm, she smiled.

"You have a heart!" she exclaimed.

Then Demyx pulled her into a kiss filled with love and passion, and the audience cheered louder when it happened. Kammie could even hear a "You go, girl!" from Yuffie.

Kammie didn't care anymore how Demyx was alive at that moment. She just cared that he was with her now and that was all that mattered.

Why was Demyx alive? Was it from the love he and Kammie shared? Was it from Demyx able to have feelings without a heart? The real answer to that question lied deep within Demyx. People say Nobodies are not meant to exist so that meant that they have no reason to live. But Demyx found that reason. He searched deep inside his soul to find the love he had for Kammie. When he died, Kingdom Hearts saw this and gave him the chance to live again. It also gave him his own heart. Having a reason to live meant that he was no longer a Nobody and Kingdom Hearts made it official.

Demyx and Kammie now live their crazy lives together pulling pranks, having fun, and spending their most wonderful moments together.


End file.
